


Matching Colors

by kisala10



Series: Haikyuu!! Scenarios/AUs [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prom, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: Yachi froze at the last words. She couldn’t believe that Kageyama was so smooth with his words. She took a quick glance at his face and she saw that his face was slightly flushed which made her heart race even more. He was nervous and embarrassed like her and that made her even more tense for some reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on Tumblr: “Hi! Can I request Kageyachi at PROM?! Like he goes to pick her up and is so speechless from the sight of her in her dress!!!!”

Kageyama closed the door of the passenger seat and he walked towards the apartment complex where his prom date lived. He walked inside the building, heading to the destined apartment. He stopped in front of the door and he rummaged through the pockets of his tuxedo, making sure that he had the corsage with him. Then he pressed on the doorbell which was labelled with “Yachi”.

He straightened his tuxedo which was made out of a black jacket and black pants. Underneath the jacket, he wore a beige vest and a white shirt. His bow tie and his handkerchief in his pocket were beige as well, matching with the color of Yachi’s dress. She had only told him which color she had picked out but he hasn’t seen the actual dress yet.

Kageyama’s hands were sweaty as he stood outside, waiting for her. He tugged his hands in his pants’ pockets and he turned his head to the windows behind him. He watched the scenery outside. The sky was already pitch-black and the buildings were lightening the darkness. The city almost seemed to glow. Suddenly he heard Yachi’s voice, speaking through the door and he turned his head back. “Kageyama, is that you?? Hold on a second, I just need to get my purse!”

His heart had skipped a beat. He put his hands over the left side of his chest, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He was unusually nervous today. The raven-haired boy lowered his arms and he pulled out a handkerchief from his pants’ pocket, wiping off the sweat from his hands. He put it back and he straightened his jacket again and he made sure that there was no dust or dirt on his clothes.

He stood intensely in front of the door for a few minutes. Then he heard the door opening, making his heart jump. His whole body stiffened. Yachi stood at the entrance, panting and with a flushed face. “I’m sorry for letting you wait for so long! I couldn’t find my purse for some reason…!”

She wore her hair loose and she had curled it. The blond-haired girl wore a beige dress, matching exactly to Kageyama’s clothes. The dress was sleeveless, revealing her shoulders and her neck. It was tight around her waist and from that point the dress spread out, reaching to the floor. The dress glittered from the top halfway through the dress.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Yachi was also wearing the heart locket which Kageyama gave her to her birthday. He also noticed that she was slightly taller than usual. She was wearing high heels.

“Uhm… Do I look weird?” she suddenly asked. Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts. He has been silently staring at her without uttering a word. “I should have worn a plain dress after all…”

“N-naf- niffs- I mean you look nice,” he stuttered, rushing his response because he was silent up to now. His body started relaxing but he felt his hands sweating again. He wiped off the sweat with his handkerchief as Yachi sheepishly thanked him for the compliment. Then she told him that he looked good too, eyeing him from the top to the bottom.

She tightly held onto her purse as he thanked her for the compliment as well. Kageyama searched for the corsage and as soon as he took it out, Yachi hesitatingly stretched her arm towards him. He put it around her small wrist, brushing her hand which was warm and sweaty. He wasn’t the only one who felt this nervous.

He let go of her wrist and she moved her arm to her face, taking a closer look at the flower arrangement. It was composed of white flowers which were surrounded by green leaves. It looked like a small bouquet of flowers. There was also a beige ribbon, tied around the bouquet. She smiled at it. “This is so beautiful… Thank you for buying this for me.”

All of a sudden, Kageyama grabbed her hand which made her shriek out of surprise. But he gently pulled her arm down and he pointed at one of the flowers with his spare hand. It was a creamy-white flower which looked similar to a rose. But the outer petals spread out in a circle. “They are called Gardenia. The florist told me that they symbolize purity and sweetness and also that they convey the message… that the receiver is lovely.”

Yachi froze at the last words. She couldn’t believe that Kageyama was so smooth with his words. She took a quick glance at his face and she saw that his face was slightly flushed which made her heart race even more. He was nervous and embarrassed like her and that made her even more tense for some reason.

He pointed at the other flower. It was made out of two layers. Both layers had three petals and the layers were perpendicular. They were all connected to the middle where the pollen stood out. “That’s a Gladiolus flower. It represents strength of character, faithfulness and honor.”

Then he released her hand. She still felt his warmth and she realized that she had touched him with her sweaty hands. She was about to apologize but she stopped when Kageyama looked her straight in the eyes, continuing to speak. “I wanted to pick out flowers which reminded me of you in their appearance and their meaning.”

Yachi was a flustered mess. Her heart was pounding loudly and she couldn’t look at Kageyama any longer. She averted his gaze. She was afraid that her heart was going to burst. “Th-thank you for thinking of me while picking out the flowers…”

He was still looking at her for a moment and then he turned his head away, looking at the long hallway. He raised his arm and he scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed over his own words. Both of them didn’t know what to say anymore. Then Kageyama coughed slightly, breaking the silence. “Shall we go now?”

“Y-yeah, sure, your Mom has been waiting this whole time, right?” the flustered girl responded hastily, stumbling on her words. Kageyama went ahead a few steps, leaving her some space to close the door. But as soon as Yachi started walking, she tripped over her own feet. Her legs were shaky because of her nervousness and she wasn’t used to wearing shoes with heels.

The raven-haired boy had fast reflexes and he instantly ran towards her, catching her in his arms. Both of their hearts were racing from this shock. Yachi immediately apologized to him for what happened. “I-I’m sorry, my legs just gave out!”

Kageyama called her an idiot for being careless. Yachi stammered an apology again. Then he sighed as his heart calmed down. He released her from his grip and he turned his back to her. He muttered: “Grab on to my arm. I’m going to support you.”

Yachi’s heart was beating rapidly and her concern that she was going to die from a heart disease grew bigger. She quickly closed the door to the apartment and then she approached him. She hesitatingly slid her left arm in between the space of Kageyama’s right arm and his body. She grabbed on to his arm and they started walking in a slow speed.

She took a glance at the corsage and she smiled at it, feeling soothed by the colors. Her grip around his arm tightened and she walked closer to him, speaking up. “Thank you for inviting me today and for being so nice to me. I mean you’re always kind to me but… I just feel blissful right now.”

“No… Thanks for being by my side this whole time, even though I can act like a jerk. But I’m trying my best to make you the happiest person, so thanks for staying with me,” Kageyama responded honestly. He felt humble, talking about his feelings and thoughts which he hadn’t expressed to her yet. But he didn’t realize that these words alone were already making her feel extremely happy.

Yachi chuckled lightheartedly in response, feeling overjoyed by his words that made him feel modest. Then she replied determined: “No, I insist. I should be the one thanking you for everything.”

The conversation kept going on like this. It had somehow turned into a competition. As soon as Yachi had realized that, she started laughing. They were already downstairs and Kageyama was confused by her reaction. Then she said merrily: “It’s nothing. I simply love being with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing a fanfiction where Yachi appeared and where Kageyama is one of the main characters (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> I tried my best to write them in-character but I might have failed because I'm not very familiar with this ship, haha... I tried to add as many cute scenes as possible. Anyway, I hope this turned out okay ♪


End file.
